FIG. 7 is a block configuration diagram illustrating an inner configuration of a conventional trajectory generation device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-307703 of patent literature 1, “optical space communication equipment and mirror drive mechanism for optical space communication equipment”. As shown in FIG. 7, the trajectory generation device described in patent literature 1 includes at least an angle detector 12 which detects an angle of a control target 11 as a current angle, a command generator 15 which sets a target angle and a target angular velocity of the control target 11 to track a target, and a trajectory generator 16 which generates a trajectory for tracking the target based on the current angle output from the angle detector 12 and the target angle and the angular velocity set by the command generator 15, and outputs the trajectory as a target command to a controller 13. The controller 13 generates a phase-compensated control signal of the control target 11 based on the target command output from the trajectory generator 16 and the current angle of the control target 11. Then, the controller 13 outputs the control signal to the control target 11 via a driver 14, so as to orient the control target 11 to the target angle and the target angular velocity ordered as the target command.
Consequently, by generating the trajectory by the trajectory generator 16 based on the target angle and the target angular velocity set by the command generator 15 and the current angle of the control target 11 which is the output of the angle detector 12 and outputting it as the target command to the controller 13, the control target 11 is controlled to be oriented to an instruction content of the target command. This control is a feedback control system using information of the current angle of the control target 11 as feedback information.
FIG. 8 is a diagram illustrating a time response according to the trajectory generated by the conventional trajectory generation device shown in FIG. 7. In FIG. 8, a horizontal axis represents the time, and a vertical axis represents the angular velocity. The trajectory generation method shown in FIG. 8 refers to as “a basic profile”. Hereinafter, “the basic profile” shown in FIG. 8 will be described.
The trajectory generation command is given from the command generator 15 at the time t=ts, and then the basic profile shall be generated. The target angular velocity being defined as ωd and an acceleration duration time from an initial velocity ‘0’ being defined as tα, a target angular acceleration αd is given by a following formula (1).
                    [                  math          ⁢                                          ⁢          1                ]                                                                      α          d                =                              ω            d                                t            α                                              (        1        )            
Further, assuming that an accelerating time (an accelerating end time) is t1, a constant velocity time (a constant velocity end time) is t2, a decelerating time (a decelerating end time) is t3, the target angle given as the trajectory generation command is θd, an output angle of the trajectory generator 16 at the time t is θr, an output angular velocity of the trajectory generator 16 at the time t is ωr, and the current angle output from the angle detector 12 at a trajectory generation start time ts (at the time of the trajectory generation) is θms, the accelerating time t1, the constant velocity time t2, and the decelerating time t3 are respectively given by following formulas (2-1), (2-2) and (2-3).
                    [                  math          ⁢                                          ⁢          2                ]                                                                      t          1                =                              ω            d                                α            d                                              (                  2          ⁢                      -                    ⁢          1                )                                          t          2                =                                            (                                                θ                  d                                -                                  θ                  ms                                            )                                      ω              d                                -                                                                  ω                d                                                                                                α                d                                                                                      (                  2          ⁢                      -                    ⁢          2                )                                          t          3                =                              (                                          θ                d                            -                              θ                ms                                      )                                ω            d                                              (                  2          ⁢                      -                    ⁢          3                )            
Further, output angular velocities ωrs in each of an accelerating period A11 (a period of ts<=t<ts+t1), a constant velocity period E11 (a period of ts+1<=t<ts+t2), a decelerating period D11 (a period of ts+t2<=t<=ts+t3), and a period after completion F11 which is after completion of trajectory generation (a period of t>ts+t3) are given by following formulas (3-1), (3-2), (3-3) and (3-4).
[math 3]ωr=αd×(t−ts)  (3-1)ωr=ωd  (3-2)ωr=−α×(t−ts−t2)+ωd  (3-3)ωr=0  (3-4)
Further, assuming that sampling frequency is Δt, the output angle θr of the trajectory generator 16 is given by a following formula (4).[math 4]θr(t)=θr(t−Δt)+ωr(t)×Δt   (4)
Here, the output angle θr and the output angular velocity ωr which is the output of the trajectory generator 16 are used as the target command to the controller 13.